


think

by lmaosam



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff and Humor, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Flirts, Soft Richie Tozier, Soft Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaosam/pseuds/lmaosam
Summary: " beep beep richie" stan said with a bright smile.





	think

_Richie was the only loser to come to Stan's bar mitzvah. _

Stanley smiled at his trashmouth as he went on some rant about how horrible the crowd was at his last performance. 

_Richie was the first person Stan came out to-- as gay. _

"Stan you should been there! It's like no one there had a sense of humour!"

_God when did Stan first realize he was into men._

"Oh I made the funniest joke-- barely anyone laughed!"

_Stan, Richie, Bill, and Eddie were all hanging out at the park after school. _

"The joke went something like this-"

_The way Eddie kept looking at Richie made Stan feel… some way. _

"**So**** me and my boyfriend were… well ya know! doing it--"**

_Think Stan. What was that feeling? _

"**And the fucking idoit pushed me off him and yelled--"**

_Jealousy. _

**"Oh shit i forgot to turn off the stove!"**

_Eddie was looking at Richie the same way Stan looked at Richie _

"Fucking hilarious, right Stanny?!"

_But did Eddie know Richie the way Stan did…? or.._

"Beep beep Richie" Stan said with a bright smile.

_Or did Richie do that with everyone else? _

Richie wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulder,

_No of course not. _

He pulled him close.

_ "Come on Richie, something is bothering you. Talk to me," Stan said to his _ _ best friend._

Richie's fingers made their way to Stan's curls.

_Richie shook his head, staring at the birds they had been watching._

Richie messes around with his curls,

_ "Rich…" _

Stan felt calm, he knew he was safe.

"G_od damn it Stanley! I'm _**_gay! _ ** _ and I-"_

Richie was Stan's safe place. Stan knew Richie felt the same.

_ " - fucking hate myself for it! God, Stan you're all i can fucking think about!! _

Stan use to think love was overrated.

_ "All i can think about is how soft your lips probably are! _

But Richie made love seem like the most perfect thing ever.

_ "How soft your curls are! _

He made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

"h_ow safe I'd feel in your arms…" _

How he made butterflies appear in his stomach.

_Stan always thought about how it would happen, _

Richie kisses Stan's forehead gently.

_He always _ ** _ thought_ ** _ about it. Never thought it would actually happen. _

"I'm going to make dinner, okay Stanny?"

_Their lips collided._

"Okay Rich" Stan said softly-- he was now left alone with his thoughts.

_Richie's lips tasted like vanilla ice cream, strawberries, some candy Stan couldn't quite figure out. _

_When they pulled away._

_Stan knew._

**_Richie Tozier was the one. _ **


End file.
